Earth-69420
'''Earth-69420 '''is the universe where Sense of Right Alliance: The Roblox Game takes place. It's one of the craziest universes out there, with multiple Earths, and nobody dies unless the story demands they die. History Creation When the universe was created, Chuck Norris, Doomguy, Darth Revan and the Autobots united and transformed the universe using top tier action movies and Dolmio pasta sauce. They decided that the universe's inhabitants would be immortal unless a story demanded that they die. Canon Spider-Man's story is simple: * The first Amazing Spider-Man movie is canon, as well as the videogames. That one TASM2 prequel comic is also canon. The Ultimate Spider-Man game is kinda canon. Batman is a mess: * The Batman Begins videogame, moments from the Arkham series, episodes from the animated series, a children's book based on The Dark Knight, and the 2008 Lego sets. Superman: * Only Man of Steel is canon. Oh, and some kids meal toys. Shrek and Lightning McQueen * Their movies take place in copies of planet Earth. Cars 3 isn't canon. Other * Five Nights at Freddy's, The Lord of the Rings franchise and every video by the animator Soproxi is canon. * Every GTA game is canon. * The live-action Cat in the Hat movie is also canon. * The Team Fortress franchines is 9,000% canon. * The Commander Keen games and DOOM 2016 are canon BY LAW. * Same goes for Hotline Miami. * The first two Resident Evil live-action movies and the Game Boy Color spin-off game. * The tie-in game for the 2007 Transformers movie. * Whatever THEJJRAT says is canon IS canon, so yOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO THE WOMAN HERSELF. Inhabitants For the inhabitants of Earth-69420, see: * Earth-69420 (category) Trivia * Earth-69420 was indirectly created by THEJJRAT, but it existed way before it officially became Earth-69420. Appearances * The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey * The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug * The Hobbit: Battle of the Five Armies * The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring * The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers * The Lord of the Rings: Return of the King * Star Wars Episode I The Phantom Menace * Star Wars Episode II Attack of the Clones * Captain America: The First Avenger * Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith * Solo: A Star Wars Story * Star Wars: Death Troopers * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story * Star Wars Episode IV A New Hope * Star Wars Episode V The Empire Strikes Back * TRON * Star Wars Episode VI Return of the Jedi * Shrek * Resident Evil 2002 movie * Resident Evil: Apocalypse * Shrek 2 * Resident Evil: Gaiden * Catwoman * Batman Begins videogame * Cars * Transformers: The Game * Shrek the Third * Iron Man * The Incredible Hulk videogame * Punisher: War Zone * Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (Wii) * Shrek: Forever After * TRON: Legacy * Cars 2 * Thor * The Avengers * The Amazing Spider-Man * The Amazing Spider-Man videogame * The cancelled Avengers movie game * Man of Steel * Soproxi's Youtube Channel * The Amazing Spider-Man 2 videogame * Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens * DOOM (2016) * Guardians of the Galaxy: The Telltale Series * Resident Evil VII: biohazard * Hunt Down the Freeman * Sense of Right Alliance: The Roblox Game * All of Impractical Jokers Category:Universes Category:Shitposting Category:Earth-69420